Naruto: War Chronicles Book One
by Therium
Summary: They say war can do terrible things to a mans mind, i have seen my comrades die beside me in battle and for what? A bunch of petty villagers and their foolish council" Iwagakure has declared war against Konoha, This is the journal of Uzumaki Naruto
1. Prologue

Prologue: Recruitment

I never really cared much for Konoha to be honest, I always thought the people were too prejudiced for their own good.

I was about eight years old at the time the war broke out, the village leaders never saw it coming. After all who would break a peace treaty with Konoha?

People say many things about shinobi. Cold ruthless, some even go as far as labeling them as emotionless. They aren't that far off, I was recruited to Project "Root", well indoctrinated would be a better word for it I guess

Who am I? Uzumaki Naruto, but I'm better known as Alpha 061.

And this is my journal of the Fourth great shinobi war


	2. Chapter 1: The mission

Chapter 1: Bootcamp

_First journal_

"_After the war broke out, almost every orphan in konoha got recruited to Project Root. I was one of those unlucky children, we were shaped into the perfect ninja. Cold, calculating, Ruthless. Our commander told us we were going to the front lines, he never did tell us of the slaughter we were walking into though"_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto's Point of View

Knee-deep in the dead, those words were a reality for the shinobi in Root.

Everyday more and more ninja would fall in battle, we never thought about who was next in line though.

Whenever konoha ninja spearheaded a attack towards an enemy stronghold or outpost Root was always leading them, our rules were simple. Always obey the commander, so we did.

Our mission was to infiltrate a fortress in Rice-country where a missing-nin from konoha was reportedly staying, we weren't given much intel about the place. Apparently our spy within the stronghold was killed before we could get all the info we wanted. A pity really, we could have used him

Naruto's PoV end

"Team One move in" Naruto whispered into his communicator, he looked at the building infront of him while thinking about the mission.

Apparently the missing-nin known as Orochimaru had been conducting experiments on the people of rice country, turning them into monsters and shipping them to Stone. Naruto looked over at his team, their mission was different from team one. Officially team one lead by Hatake Kakashi was supposed to kill Orochimaru with Naruto's team supporting them, unofficially team two was to infiltrate the fortress and steal the blue-prints for Orochimaru's little science project.

"Captain, the back entrance is finished sir" A dirty ninja with a faceless mask on told him, Naruto smirked slightly "Lets get this party started then shall we?", they headed down towards the entrance they had made by digging through the ground and blasting their way up through the floor of the basement inside the fortress.

"This is team one we have engaged Orochimaru and we need immediate back-up!" a voice popped up from the Jinchuuriki captains Communicator, he shook his head while looking at a sign pointed to the west saying "Lab-305". He spoke to the voice on the Comlink "Negative Kakashi we are engaged in combat here already with Orochimaru's experiments and were taking heavy losses, you're on your own down there" he cut off the communicator after finishing his response, it wasn't exactly a lie since he was going to destroy the lab and as many of the experimental monsters as possible.

As Naruto and his team delved deeper into the dark corridors of the fortress they saw more and more disturbing things. Aquariums filled with various humanoid looking sea-creatures, Pods filled with mutated babies and half mutated humans.

"Looks like Orochimaru has been a busy little snake" a member of team two spoke, Naruto looked at him while shaking his head and spoke "this is what happens when you do not destroy the disease infected roots of a tree" turning around he looked at the ninja who spoke up, "You would do well to remember that this is what will happen to us if we lose this war." the members of team two looked at him with question marks over their heads, "What do you mean captain?" Naruto chuckled while continuing towards lab-305

"Do you really think that stone is going to let anyone in fire country live after what we did in the third war? No they are going to turn us into slaves, willingly or by mutating us into monsters." he responded as they headed deeper into the fortress of the madman known as Orochimaru,

* * *

"_We never thought about what we would be facing inside the fortress, nothing could have prepared us for the monstrosities we would face inside Lab-305." - Journal end_

_

* * *

  
_

**Authors Notes**

I am not really that pleased with how this chapter turned out but oh well, at least its out now. Tell me what you think of it, pointers on what could be improved would be nice.


End file.
